Arman One-Eye
Biography Arman was born to a pair of parents he would barely know. His father died when he was young, impaled by the blade of a nameless ranger. And his mother died along with his unborn brother when he was 4. This left the boy alone in his tribe, but that didn’t stop him. Even from a young age he proved to be very adept with an axe, his preferred weapon from the first time he picked one up at 8. By the time he was 11, he was already a scout for his tribe, learning to quickly navigate the snowy terrain north of the wall. It wasn’t long until he was asked to go for his first adventure over the wall. Arman was 13 when he made his first climb, and the image of the world from the top of the wall forever burned itself into his memory. On this side, there was no home, no rest, and no safety. They were always on the move, constantly keeping out of sight and drawing minimal attention. He trained in how to sabotage the crows; harrying their supply caravans, burning crops, stealing weapons, etc. It was on one of these that he received a fine steel axe, which he has carried with him for over a decade. He was quick to take to this life, quickly becoming an infamous raider. However, his skill began worrying the leader of the raiders, who saw the boy as a threat to his leadership. So, when he was 17, the man challenged him to a duel to the death. Not backing down, Arman donned his helm and raised his axe. The two fought for what seemed like hours, their shields torn to splinters and their armor torn and damaged. His opponent found an opening and drove his axe into Armans face. It seemed fate had different plans for the boy however, as the axes caught the helm and stopped just short of breaking his skull open. Hefting his own axe, Arman beheaded his opponent, claiming his title as he pulled his axe from his skull. From then one Arman became the raid leader of the Blood Boar tribe, taking bands of warriors on countless raids over the wall. He became an expert at navigating the frozen wastes, mountains and dense forests, constantly outmaneuvering and evading the crows at every turn. He also became an expert saboteur, becoming a scourge to those in the lands near the wall as well as other tribes that got a little too close to their lands. Although recently, his chief has called him back to the tribe. There are rumors of a new king-beyond-the-wall, and he has need of the Blood Boars and their raiders. Recent Events Timeline 369 AC: Born 373 AC: mother dies 380 AC: becomes a scout for the Blood Boars 382 AC: scales the wall for the first time 386 AC: loses his left eye but becomes the leader of the Blood Boar’s Raiders 398 AC: Modern day Family Gilla (25)- Wife, spearwife raider. Gift- Strong Hanvar (9)- Son Svegr (7 Category:Wildling